halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kodiak-G114
|gender=Male |height=185 cm (6’1”) |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber= |specialty=*Scout *Technician |sigweapons= |rank= Specialist (E-5) |tag= |serviceno= |class=III: Gamma Company |branch=*UNSC Army *UNSC Spartan Corps |unit=*Team Machete *Fireteam Nephthys |affiliation=UNSC |notable= }} Once, Kodiak-G114 had all the makings of a great team leader—brave, compassionate, and equipped with the refined training of Gamma Company, he'd overcome his fears of whether he was meant to be a Spartan and taken his place in command of Team Machete. But with the destruction of his team, his friends either dead, labeled traitors, or run away, his confidence was utterly shattered and doubts crippled his ability to lead. Rather than remain in Spartan Branch, ONI used the incident to transfer Kodiak under their control and place him in a team with other failed leaders from Gamma, where his strong build allowed him to fill the role of heavy weapons specialist. Though tormented by the loss of his friends and failure to protect them, Kodiak recognized his new comrades were also hurting and set aside his own pain for the good of the team, offering consolation and support as best he could. Biography Becoming a Spartan Early Life and Conscription Kody Jacques was born Kody Aagard, the product of a surreptitious rendezvous between Caleb Aagard, human agent of the mysterious Assembly, and Francesca Lesproux, an operative of the . In the preceding years, Caleb and Francesca had worked against and even tried to kill one another on several occasions, the former acting to foil terrorist attacks and assassinations the latter had aided in organizing. During the in 2537, however, Francesca was alienated by the Insurrection's conduct in the face of a attack as their leadership ordered its cells to attack UNSC forces preoccupied by evacuation efforts and leave them more vulnerable to the Covenant. Francesca covertly sabotaged the Insurrection's efforts in turn through misdirection and conflicting orders, and after making sure none of the damage could be traced back to her, fled the planet with Caleb's help. Nonetheless, Francesca returned to the Insurrection, but this time as a double agent, secretly feeding Caleb information. Through semi-regular meetings in the following months, their relationship turned romantic and, a year and a half later, the pair conceived a child together. Recognizing of course that their lives were too dangerous to bring a child into and made properly raising them impossible, the couple sought a family to take care of their child in their place, forlornly holding out hope they could retire one day soon. Fortunately, they found their opportunity with Alec and Lili Jacques, former agents whom had supplied Caleb with information in the past and were having trouble conceiving a child of their own. When the child was born in 2539, his parents named him Kody, and left him regretfully in their friends' care on shortly after. Neither Caleb nor Francesca ever returned for the child, their fates unknown among the billions lost during the Human-Covenant War, but Kody grew up in a loving home with parents thankful to have him. The Jacques made a good living illegally as information brokers, and were able to send Kody to a good school where, though he struggled at first academically, his teachers could devote time to better help him learn. He had few friends there, however, as he preferred spending time with the children closest in his neighborhood, many of whose families were refugees of the war, and grew strong competing with them physically. To grow up so close with his parents, however, it disturbed him all the more when by chance, at five years old, he overheard them talking about whether his real parents would ever return or were even alive, and whether they should keep it a secret from him. The revelation something he'd always assumed with such certainty was false shook the young Kody to his core, making him question at a very young age who he was, and what his life was meant to be. He became withdrawn, and though his parents noticed almost immediately, they wouldn't have the time to figure out what was troubling him. In early 2544, the Covenant discovered human habitation on Miridem and tasked the with cleansing the planet, beginning one of the largest battles of the Human-Covenant War to date. While the real fight would take place above the colony as Naval forces under Vice Admiral engaged the Covenant fleet, a Sangheili-led vanguard of ground forces was dispatched to the surface to take part in the first clash, as dictated by their honor-based culture. These forces landed, among other places, in Kody's home city of Redbridge, before evacuation plans could even be set in motion. In school at the time, Kody was shepherded with the rest of his class to be taken away by bus, but slipped away from his overwhelmed teachers in an attempt to run home. Deciding in that moment of crisis that the Jacques were his real parents, he feared for their lives and ran to try and find them. The blindly-made choice might have got him killed, had the not tasked Staff Sergeant Pete Stacker with observing him. Through data gathered secretly by means of a , Kody's genetic profile had identified him as a candidate for the , and Stacker was tasked with assessing him. As soon as Kody ran away, Stacker gave chase, heading straight into the fighting between desperate police and militia groups and the first wave of the Covenant. Blundering into a checkpoint under attack, Kody was thrown to the ground by an explosion and narrowly rescued by Stacker, if only for a moment. With the militia around them dead, Stacker attempted to fight off the Covenant troops closing in alone, when a in full armor came to their aid, . After routing the aliens near singlehandedly, the Spartan revealed the checkpoint had been attempting to hold to secure a route for her and the woman she was escorting to safety: Dr. . The four fled together to a massive drawbridge flooded with evacuees and under attack. As they crossed, the evacuees on their heels were cut down until Sheila was confronted by Sangheili Major . As Stacker ran ahead to raise the drawbridge, Halsey tried to keep Kody close to protect him, and Sheila fiercely defended Halsey, even against multiple squads under 'Lodamee's command and after the Sangheili's blade severed her arm at the shoulder. Just as 'Lodamee concluded there was something important about Halsey to warrant such a relentless defense, Stacker raised the bridge, and Sheila stayed behind to keep 'Lodamee from advancing. Just as they lost sight of her, Halsey and Kody witnessed Sheila executed at 'Lodamee's hands. While an ONI team sent to rendezvous with the Spartan took Halsey into their protection, Kody was left behind with Stacker, who encouraged the boy to take the chance offered to him by the SPARTAN-III Program, becoming a replacement for the Spartan who'd been lost that day. Training and Augmentation Battle of Earth Aboard Themistocles [[Halo: Ad Infinitum|Aboard Infinity]] Discovery of Requiem Requiem Campaign Loss of a Teammate ONI Service Personality and Traits Beginning with the revelation that the family he'd grown up with was not his own, Kodiak was defined by a need to figure out who he was and where he belonged in the universe. Witnessing Sheila-065's tenacity and sacrifice set a high bar for his expectations of what it meant to be a Spartan, and though the memory would motivate him to volunteer for the SPARTAN-III Program, it would also lead him to doubt whether he was worthy of replacing the person who'd died saving his life. Though he found a new family among the friends he made in Gamma Company, he was uncertain of himself as a leader, not helped by learning Stacker hadn't been able to complete his candidacy assessment before conscripting him because of the battle. Yet, this constant insecurity would give him a great deal of empathy and instill in him an unusual compassion for an indoctrinated Spartan, eventually allowing him to grow into the role of leading the close friends that made up his team. This closeness, however, would leave him completely unprepared for his first team to break apart, and all the confidence he'd worked up after so long was torn away. Left alone out of Machete's five members, he fell back on the ideals he associated with being a Spartan, but would be thrown into situations which forced him to question whether morality and his duty to the UNSC always aligned. Without the pressures of leadership, at least, he could grapple with these questions much more freely, and used the wisdom gained through reflection to act as a sort of counselor for other Spartans with whom he would serve. Weapons and Armor * Undergoing a number of design upgrades after Alpha Company's destruction, the Mark II endured long enough to be issued to both Beta and Gamma Companies. Kodiak and the rest of Gamma spent the later years of their training learning to best make use of the SPI's stealth properties granted by its null-signature profile and surface layer of . While a third iteration was being developed, it never materialized, and Kodiak's team was deployed wearing the Mark II through the first days of the Battle of Earth. * The first sets of Mark V armor were introduced in , but were swiftly replaced by a second version with perfected energy shielding and AI integration systems in , and recalled to storage under Ryu Base in Tokyo to be scrapped for valuable materials. Here, they were discovered by Lieutenant Coney during the Battle of Japan and authorized for Ion Team's use. Assembling components to fit him from a dozen mismatched suits, Kodiak's armor incorporated a and plates, but lacked a matching helmet, instead taking an Up-Armored helmet. When he was eventually able to give the suit a consistent repaint, he chose to keep the white-and-blue color scheme it had originally worn as a way to honor the SPARTANs who'd fallen wearing it before him. * 's premier line of automatic rifles was Kodiak's first choice of weapon, excelling in close quarters while versatile enough for him to adapt to unexpected situations. Especially favoring the high-capacity B Model, he kept a modification kit including underslung shotguns, , and several different caliber barrels for , , and other types of special ammunition. * Kodiak was famous for his collection of military and civilian knives, which he used as utility tools, bayonets, and simply in close combat. Aside from a variety of UNSC standard-issue multipurpose knives, in his possession were a kukri recovered from Reach, a Jiralhanae , and a gifted Sangheili . A number of throwing knives were stashed in compartments in his armor, which could be spring-loaded for easy access. These included a gauntlet knife that retracted under the knuckle plate, a unique customization designed by Kodiak and Vinh. References *Originally, Kodiak was a member of this author's created Spartan class, the S-II Betas, designated Kodiak S2B-14, but was changed to be able to collaberate easily with other users and universes. Category:Ahalosniper Category:Gamma Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:ZOD Characters